Dream on
by lioness91
Summary: After a confrotation with Bones, Lioness' sleeping problems are getting worse. Is she starting to go crazy? Mild AL
1. Housing problems solved

**Ladies and dudes, this is my first A.T.O.M fic and I have yet to write. It shall be in chapters. Sooo...yeah that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

HOUSING PROBLEMS SOLVED-AGAIN

I studied my reflection in the mirror carefully. Somehow, I looked really tired. Not that it was strange; I haven't been able to sleep properly since Lee had bailed the rest of the team and me from the Aquatics Centre. I smiled inwardly, thanking my genes for the amazing fact that I didn't have puffy eyes.

"Lioness, how long are you going to stay in there?" came a stressed out voice from the other side of the bathroom door. As I opened the door, I found myself face to face with a red haired teen. "I've got a commercial shoot in half an hour!" Hawk exclaimed. I walked past him and made my way into the living room. King had already taken out his laptop and was sitting next to Garrett, probably discussing...well something that I can't pronounce. Axel was out on the balcony with his usual pensive look on his face, thinking about his dad (my guess). Given that Hawk was in the bathroom, talking to his reflection I suspect, that would leave Shark, who was, most likely, still asleep. Hm... 8:45 am... definitely asleep.

I never thought I would be able to find better friends. The only people that knew me as well as the guys do would be my parents. Or maybe not. They mean the world to me (both of them but know I'm talking about my friends), although I haven't told them about my sleeping problems. Not yet. I think we all have enough on our minds already. It wouldn't be worth it, I know how they'd react. Hawk would come up with some lame excuse, stage fright or whatever "actors" say to reassure themselves. Shark would tell me to chill. King would suggest some diet or something ("You're not eating properly") and Axel would give me one of his sceptic looks if I tried to reassure him that I'm fine. Like the time I fell off that skyscraper. I think that all that light from Lee's hard-light appearance has scrambled a couple of my nerves. Not that you'd notice. So, what they don't know, can't hurt them.

Sitting next to King, I took a peak at what he was doing. Not that I understood any of it. Some sequences, algorithms and so on and so forth. It was one of those things that only computer wizes like Garrett and King understand.

"Lioness, you look tired. Are you sure you slept well?" Garrett asked. I closed my eyes and thought. It was during moments like these that I thought of telling them. I managed to fall asleep somewhere around 3 am. I dreamt... a massacre. I dreamt my own helplessness. Fear. I feel like I just went through hell and back.

"I'm fine. I just need to wake up." I replied, giving Garrett a small smile.

"Well, you should at least eat. Breakfast is the most important part of the day." King declared.

"I'm not hungry."

I swear that if I had Hawk's confidence, I'd be at the peak of a successful acting career by now. Most people tend to believe anything I say. It comes in handy sometimes.

Nothing worth mentioning happened that morning. Shark got bored of being kept inside, so he took off to the pool. So, that afternoon, the place was practically empty except for Axel and me. The place, I forgot to mention, was at Lee industries. Now that Lee was, well, _muerto_ and the MuTeam was gone, Garrett had the whole place to himself. Garrett never really used these rooms, so he let us in. It all goes in a circle. First Lee's place, then the Aquatics Centre, then the secret floor underneath the Aquatics Centre and finally, Lee's place again.

Anyway, it was a bit before three when I remembered that I had a capoera class. On my way out, I called back to Axel that I'm leaving. Only when I was on the other side of the door did I realise that he hadn't replied. Carefully, I opened the door so that he wouldn't notice. He was sitting on the couch intently looking at something that I'm guessing is the picture of his dad and Lee. He had changed a lot since he had met Kwon again. It was a bit scary. He hadn't talked much, he went out a lot alone and he always looked worried. I think that, besides the fact that he learned that his dad was alive, he was disturbed by Lee's murder, just like the rest of us. After the whole mutant affair none of us were really fond of Lee, but no one had wanted him killed in cold blood. If he had survived, he might have been able to help Axel in his search for his father.

Abandoning all pretences, I sat down next to him and took the picture for a closer look. I'd seen it a thousand times and I had no idea what I was expecting to find but I got Axel's attention, which was a start.

"You know, Axel, this _is_ the 21st century," I said laying down the picture and looking up at him, "and there are advanced methods of tracking people down. I'm sure you'll find him." It sounded better in my head. But then again, I didn't know what to say. I smiled at him, hoping that he'd feel a little better.

"I don't know where to look anymore. Sometimes, I just get sick of this whole situation and I want to give up." he murmured. "I'm not sure how much of this I can take anymore."

"Axel, we're a team, and you're not giving up until all of us do!" I exclaimed. "Besides, you're dad wouldn't want you to give up. You've come this far, haven't you?" He stared at me for some time then let out a laugh.

"Pretty stubborn, aren't you, Li?"

I mock glared at him, folded my arms and turned my back to him. Just then, Garrett came into the room holding a cell phone.

"Where have you been? I keep getting your voice mail secretary. It's Eliza," he said handing the phone to me.

"Hello."

"Hola,prima!Que pasa?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing much. How about you? You're here, aren't you?"

"Como tu se?"

"Eliza, you only speak in Spanish when you're in Landmark City so most people can't understand you." I answered.

"Beuno. Pero,escucha me bien. Necesito hablar contigo. Solo." Eliza said.

"Now?"

"Ahora mismo.Por favor. Es urgent."

I bit my lip and looked back at Axel. I knew that I would regret it later, but I decided on meeting Eliza.

"Meet me in front of Lee Industries. I'll be down there in 5 minutes."

I rushed into my room to get dressed. With a sweatshirt still over my head, I ran out into the living room.

"Going so soon? I thought you had practice." Axel said

"Yeah, but Eliza said it was urgent and I have a feeling it is. See you two later," I called back.

* * *

**AAAAND cut!! That's a wrap. Okay soo you've read it now...review,review,review!! Pleeeease. I could stand here begging all day but I've got a TMM fic to write and a certain two Uchiha's to drool over. LOVE YAZ ALL!!**


	2. Marriage proposals

**Chapter two has come!! In the previous chapter, Eliza was speaking spanish. Portugese (I hope I spelt that right) is spoken in Brazil. Don't kill me, I only have Spanish in my translator. I want to thank Craz for the first review.**

* * *

A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL AND SOME OTHER SURPRISES

She's late. Again. I knew it. That girl couldn't possibly be on time even if her life depended on it. Suddenly, I felt someone jab me in the back. Turning around, I found myself face to face with a smiling Eliza.

"Eliza, why are you smiling? I thought you said you had something urgent to tell me." I said.

"And I do. But first, we have to find a good café. You won't be able to take the shock." she told me.

"Try me."

"I'm not going to 'try you'. All in good time, Li."

I stared at her when a random thought hit me.

"Since when do you have Garrett's number?" I asked. Eliza blushed and looked away.

"Well...we...I mean I...I'm...erm..." she stuttered.

"You're are what?" I asked encouragingly.

"I'm...estoy enamorado." she muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Estoy enamorado?_ You're in love with Garrett?" I asked

"NO! I mean, yes. I... I don't know what I mean."

My mood lifted immediately. Eliza, the most realistic and eloquent girl I know, had just fallen head over heels in love with Garrett and she didn't even know it. She was speechless. Yes! And, supposedly, I'm the one with her head in the clouds.

As we made our way towards the 'Diner', Eliza told me how she had been thinking about Garrett ever since she went back to Brazil to work on that idea Garrett had. Over ice-cream, she made me swear not to tell anyone.

"Fine, my lips are sealed," I answered after she had kept repeating how vital it was for Garrett not to find out, "but you have to tell me what was the important thing you wanted to tell me? Unless it was to admit your undying love for Garrett." I sniggered. Eliza glared at me so I got my act together.

"Your brother's getting married," she said. I stared at her, hoping that she would say more.

"Which one? And so what?" I asked when no further explanation came.

"Eduardo.Is. Getting. Married."

"Let me repeat myself, Eliza. I'm glad and all that, but why is that so urgent and secret that no one else can know?"

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't matter that you're going to have Chelsea Micarados as your in-law." Eliza said. I choked on my ice-cream from shock. Eliza disappeared and then reappeared with a glass of water in her hands. I took a couple of gulps and my breath slowly went back to normal. We sat there a couple of minutes in total silence before we left, our ice-creams lay untouched. I led Eliza to the Aquatics Centre, hoping that the water might calm me down.

"Eliza, if you're pulling some prank on me-" I started.

"Lioness, it's not a prank. He really is getting married to her." she said.

"But didn't anyone talk to him? You? Alejandro?" I asked desperatly.

"Lioness,that happened ages ago. She's changed." Eliza whispered. I stared at her in disbelief.

"How? From bad to worse?!" I yelled. The thought of Chelsea and her crew sickened me.

"Please Li, don't yell. Alejandro and I have forgiven her, maybe you should to. It wasn't her fault."

"WASN'T HER FAULT?! Then who's was it? She enjoyed in pushing people like Jose around!" I shouted, beside myself in anger.

"Please, listen-"

"No, you listen! I thought he meant more to you! For God's sake Eliza, JOSE WAS YOUR BROTHER!!"

Eliza stared into the horizont and I could have sworn that I saw a tear in her eye. "I haven't forgotten." she whispered. I felt my insides squirm with guilt but before I could say or do anything to comfort her, screams and horns tore through the still summer air. Totally disoriented, I looked around for the source when Eliza tugged my sleeve pointing to the bridge. Apart from the chaos that was assuming it's place on the bridge, I could make out a cloacked figure. Instinctivly, I tore towards the bridge with my hand on my alpha-com. By the time I was at the foot of the bridge, the cloacked figure had turned around, bearing a familiar face. A familiar face that I desperatly wanted to forget. Axel's voice had pulled me out of my trance.

"Lioness, are you okay?"

"I...um, where's the rest of the team?" I asked

"Here. Except for Hawk. I think he's still-"

"Listen,find Hawk and meet me at the bridge by the Aquatics Centre." I said.

"Lioness, what happened? Are you okay?"

An evil cackle came from the bridge that made chills go down my spine.

"What was that?" Axel asked.

"Bonez is back." I murmured. Suddenly, a blonde figure darted past me. "Eliza,no!" I yelled to her retreating back.

"Li, wait for us."

"I can't." I said.

"He's too dangerous. Who nows what he's done to himself up to know! Lioness!"

But his voice was drowned out by all the screaming,smoke and laughter.

* * *

**Right, well that's chapter 2 for you. Personally I am a very lazy person and I rarley review(though I am working on that) but pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review. It would mean a lot to me!!**


	3. DisAdvantages

**Another chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far (especially Craz) and NO I do not own A.T.O.M. Do you think I would be here if I did? Exactly.**

**P.S.: This fic is for Mike, who put up with reading the first chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

(DIS)ADVANTAGES

Running blindly into a fight without back-up is about the stupidest thing one can do. And I was doing exactly that,literally running in blindly. Losing the advantage of sight, I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to remember what Axel had told me about letting go of the physical.

**Flashback**

_"You guys, this is going to take forever. I'm putting up a time limit. In a span of five minutes, the one who hits the ground last loses. Okay?" King yelled. Even though I had barely heard him, I nodded._

_"Come on King, you have to place a bet on one of them." Shark said._

_"It seems like a stupid thing to do. They're both pretty good at fighting. Who are you two betting on?" King asked._

_"Axel." replied Hawk._

_"No way, dude. It's gonna be Lioness. She's Latino-American." came Shark's answer._

_"What does that have to do with anything? Besides, Axel's got Jo Lan." Hawk said._

_"Dude, have you ever watched a spanish soap opera? The women there have manicures only to attack other woman for their boyfriends. And F.Y.I, Axel won't use Jo Lan on her." Shark told him._

_"Shark, I heard that!" I managed to call back to him._

_Hawk stared at Shark for some time and then said, "Why won't he use Jo Lan on her? He did when King was training."_

_"Dude, you are so out of it. It's obvious isn't it." Shark muttered. Hawk got pissed of at the fact that Shark knew something that he didn't. _

_"Tell me," he whined._

_Shark put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. "He likes her." he said simply. King and Hawk turned to him with raised eyebrows._

_"And you know this how?" King asked. Shark chuckled. "I've noticed from the begining." Hawk rolled his eyes. "You and your observations. As if." he said._

_"Two more minutes!" King yelled._

_I backed up one step to catch my breath. I was dead tired and I could tell Axel was too. Obviously, he could tell the same and he smiled._

_"Give up?"_

_"No way," I mouthed. My muscles screamed the exact opposite. Axel did seem tired, but not as much as I felt. Either that or he was a good actor. I aimed a kick at his waist but he managed to stop it. He backed away and I stared. He was going easy on me! Normally he would have retaliated but know he just backed away. It was either that or he was challenging me into wasting my energy. Neither appealled to me._

_"One minute!"_

_I've got only one chance to do this. I curled up my left hand into a fist and tried to get a punch past him. What with TRIED as the key word, he blocked me. With his hand still around my wrist, he spun me around so that my back was facing him. He streched his leg out and pushed my heel forward so that I lost my balance and fell to the floor. When I had opened my eyes, he was bent over with a smile on his face. From the far side of the room, I heard Hawk yell in triumph and King say that there were 15 more seconds left._

_"Game over." Axel mouthed. I tried to use my hands but found out that they were quite useless due to the fact that Axel had both my wrists in his grasp. Thinking fast, I took hold of Axel's wrists, gathered my strength, or what was left of it, and pulled his hands towards me. As I had suspected, he lost his balance and while he was falling, I rolled over and gripped his wrist._

_"Ten seconds."_

_I twisted his arm behind his back and placed a free hand on his shoulderblade. I could feel him trying to break loose, but when my hand was on his shoulderblade, he gave up, knowing that I could easily break his arm._

_"Too true,game over." I whispered into his ear just as King had signaled the end. I let go and took a look around. Shark was jumping up and down like a maniac. Hawk looked frustrated and King was just shaking his head. I offered both hands to Axel to pull him up but instead he pulled me down to sit next to him. Instead of just sitting down, I let myself fall further into a laying down position. It was as if the fight we had just had was in a different time and place and that when I had come back, all the side effects just rushed into me. I couldn't catch my breath, my muscles were screaming in pain and a cramp in the left side of my waist had just appeared._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"I'm exausted and I can't feel my hands." I confessed._

_"Yeah, sorry about that." he murmured. I turned my head to look at him an saw him with a look of regret in his eyes._

_"It's okay. Anyway, I'm the one who came up with the idea in the first place. How come you're not tired?" I asked._

_"I am." he answered._

_"You sure don't look tired."_

_"It's about control. You have to make yourself believe that you have to achieve a certain goal, and then...it's hard to explain. It's like some sort of enlightenment. It's a different state of mind. You can recognize which move will give you an advantage,which move will wear you out less. It doesn't have to be a fight against fatigue." he explained_

_"Meaning?" I pressed on._

_"Meaning you can come over any disadvantage you have in battle." he hesitated and then said, "My dad taught me that." I bit my lip feeling sort of guilty for bringing up the subject. He must have noticed, because then he said with a smile on his face, "You have to concentrate hard on it otherwise it won't work."_

**End of Flashback**

_Concentrate hard or it won't work_. Opening my eyes, I felt better. The smoke seemed to clear up and even though people were running around screaming, I managed to block out all the excessive noise. I raced further into the assuming chaos when I heard a familiar scream. It was as if the scream had pushed me further into the smokey atmosphere. Racing past a blue Puegot I came to a clearing that seemed to radiate its own eerieness. In the smoke I saw a small figure fighting against other, bigger, figures. Taller, more massive and stronger figures.

_Hold on Eliza._

Just when I had reached a two metre radius of the battle field, I heard a scream this time longer and followed by a sickening PLOP! I felt as if my heart stopped and my knees buckled.

"Now we'll see if cats really have nine lives," an eerie voice breathed down my neck.

* * *


End file.
